


What's Left Remains Broken

by Le_Roi_Ecureuil



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Roi_Ecureuil/pseuds/Le_Roi_Ecureuil
Summary: Was bored and wondering what would happen if Yang resented Blake for leaving her. Hence, this creation.





	What's Left Remains Broken

Huff. Huff. Yang was breathing harshly, her shoulders rising and falling with the effort. Sweat coated her skin, made her shirt stick stubbornly to her midriff. She raised her fists up to her face in a defensive gesture. Faint clicks from her prosthetic registered in her ears. She threw a haymaker that slammed into the object of her focus. The punching bag snapped off its clip and was sent flying across the room. 

Her eyes closed and she stood perfectly still. The rage was still there. It bubbled beneath her skin in a desperate bid to be unleashed. The pain also lingered. It made her bitter. It also wanted her to fall to her knees and cry. Which in turn made her more furious. 

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the emotions bled out of her. The trembling of her shoulders ceased and she blinked her eyes open again. This time she was certain they were lilac once more. They landed on the punching bag which was a few yards away and watched it carefully. As she watched, her flesh hand touched her prosthetic very gently. The smooth metal was cool under her hot skin. Bile rose in Yang’s throat and she walked backwards until her back was flush with a wall. She sunk to the ground, never tearing her gaze from the punching bag. 

In her mind it was important. It meant something. But she couldn’t know it enough to name the way it was. 

A voice broke through her silent thoughts. It called her name softly. The voice was every bit as inviting as it was painful.  
Yang drew her knees up and buried her face in them, finally breaking eye contact with her latest victim to do so. Other voices rang through her mind and tormented her.

*Hey Blondie.*

*You think you can beat me?*

*They all left you.* 

*You’re pathetic.*

*No one will ever love you.*

*Pretty face like that’s only good for one thing.*

“Go away, Blake,” she rasped, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. Feeling the rawness in her throat. She couldn’t hear a damned thing, but all of a sudden there was the warmth of another person next to her. 

The voice began to speak again. “Why are we sitting alone in a makeshift gym?” 

Yang couldn’t even be irritated by the voice. It was so soft and familiar to her tired ears. The melodic rise and fall of each syllable touched her very soul in a gentle caress. She repeated herself, clutching her knees tighter against her buxom chest. Her breasts ached from the pressure. Good, she thought to herself, we deserve it anyway. Everything that happened. If only she'd been stronger, if only she saw through the illusion, if only she hadn’t been so stupid and brash and young. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Yang,” Blake assured her softly. 

That was what snapped the careful arrangement of her emotions. “Then where the hell were you?” she snarled, raising her head to reveal scarlet orbs. “When I actually needed you. Where the hell did you go? You just make it your life’s mission to break me down. Everyone around you. Isn’t that right, Blake?” 

The Faunus stared back at her. Golden eyes cast downward, shoulders slumped, cat ears flicked backwards. “I was only trying to protect you. Yang, I-“ Blake trailed off, grabbing at nothing. 

Yang shook her head, emotions making her choke out a laugh of disbelief. “Protect me. Sure. Because it was always just you and me, right, Blakey?” The nickname was packed with every ounce of venom she could summon. “I loved you. Don’t you understand that? Don’t you get that everything I did was to keep you safe? That seeing you and him-! Seeing both of you like that...” Yang slammed her prosthetic fist into the wall. It gave like it was made of paper instead of wood and plaster. “You were my everything and then you were just gone.”

“I’m sorry,” Blake whispered, tears leaking down otherwise unmarked cheeks. 

Yang stared at her, feeling her chest tighten and burning just from taking in the beautiful girl again. Gone were the smiles and the laughs. Gone were the late night chats along the fireside. Gone were the moments in the middle of battle where they had just enough time to kiss each other in case it was the last they’d ever have. “If you were truly sorry, you would’ve stayed,” she hissed coldly. 

Yang left the room. Every step was harder than the last. She didn’t hear Blake sobbing in anguish. But she felt every tremor and shake in Blake’s body from the anguish because she recognized it in her own body. But she didn’t look back at Blake. Not even when she knew it would end everything. 

Not when she knew how much it hurt to have someone you needed to just disappear.


End file.
